


repose

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, Biting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-27
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bones's skin is sleep-warm, his breathing deep and even. It's a rare moment of peace in their busy lives aboard theEnterprise, and Jim doesn't want to waste a single second.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29
Collections: Kink Lucky Dip





	repose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huntress79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/gifts).



> Huge thank you to my beta!

It’s not often that they get to do this.

As commanding officers on the _Enterprise_ , Jim and Bones rarely have the opportunity to steal a few moments alone together, let alone a whole evening. Bones will typically stumble into their shared quarters about halfway through Gamma Shift, stinking of antiseptic and muttering under his breath about foolhardy ensigns, before joining Jim in bed. Jim will indulge him for exactly one rant, and they’ll both get a few hours of shut-eye before Jim has to get ready for Alpha Shift. By the time Jim wraps up his paperwork (oh god, _why_ is there so much paperwork), they’re normally well into Beta Shift, where Bones is invariably dealing with the crisis du jour, and far too busy to entertain Jim’s spontaneous sickbay visits.

But as of 1600 hours, Doctor Leonard H. McCoy will officially be on leave. Five days of leave, to be exact. Five days where nothing short of an intergalactic crisis is going to lure Bones out of their quarters, and Jim intends to make the most of every minute.

Bones must be of a mind, because at approximately 1700 hours, Jim’s comm chirps:

_Going to bed early tonight._

Jim stares at the text. Blinks. Blinks again.

Suddenly, completing Amendment 17a: Repository Registration Form seems extremely unimportant.

 _K_ , Jim texts back, almost instantly. After a moment, he adds a _Sleep tight_ for good measure.

Jim stares at his comm’s blank display for several minutes before resigning himself to at least attempting to finish his paperwork. He checks his comm at regular intervals, distracted beyond all reason.

Bones doesn’t reply, but that’s okay. In fact, Jim doesn’t expect to hear from him for the rest of the night.

*

Bones is, as promised, fast asleep when Jim returns to their quarters several hours later.

“Lights, twenty percent,” Jim murmurs, stepping over the threshold. A soft glow effuses the room, and in the dim light, Jim can just barely make out Bones’s figure, face-down on the bed. The sheets are rucked up around his hips, revealing the long, sloping expanse of his back in a way that seems too enticing to be accidental.

“Bones?” Jim calls out, drawing closer.

Bones doesn’t stir, and there’s a hypo on his bedside table that explains why. Bones is generally a light sleeper—they both are. As CMO of the _Enterprise_ and an on-call doctor long before then, Bones has always woken at the slightest noise, ready to spring into action whenever the situation called for it. But tonight, he’s completely non-responsive.

“Bones,” Jim whispers, brushing Bones’s bangs off his forehead. Bones’s skin is sleep-warm to the touch, his breathing deep and even. He doesn’t stir when Jim gently squeezes his shoulder, and Jim can’t deny the thrill it gives him to know that Bones is prone and completely at his mercy. Jim lets his hand linger for a moment longer, savouring the anticipation, before kicking off his boots and undressing hastily, his hands clumsy with eagerness.

Even though Bones is clearly dead to the world, Jim takes the utmost care when climbing onto the bed. He’s cautious as he straddles Bones’s hips, careful not to jostle him too much as he leans down to press a first, tender kiss to the nape of his neck. Normally sex with Bones is a frantic rush, and hey, it’s not that Jim doesn’t like it fast and hard. But there’s something about being able to take his time that makes this feel special. And Jim _does_ take his time:

He starts at Bones’s neck, laying a trail of kisses halfway down his spine, dragging his teeth across the soft skin. Bones is still tanned despite three years of nothing but artificial light, his shoulders spattered with freckles, and Jim kisses all of them, tracing constellations on his skin. It feels luxurious, indulgent even, to be able to do this. To have the time. To be able to explore Bones’s body, relearning by touch; mapping out every curve and plane, and not moving on until he’s satisfied.

Jim retraces his trail down Bones’s spine and this time, when he reaches its steepest curve, he keeps going. Bones has forgone shorts this evening, and it makes Jim’s dick twitch to imagine Bones getting ready for bed earlier, stripping down naked and arranging himself on the bed for Jim before pressing the hypo to his neck. Jim thinks of Bones drifting off to sleep, perhaps already half-hard in anticipation of what Jim is about to do to him, and the thought has him reaching for his own cock, giving it a squeeze to relieve some of the pressure.

Then slowly, as if he were unwrapping a gift, Jim carefully peels back the sheets that are bunched around Bones’s hips. Jim continues his trail from the base of Bones’s spine, pressing a kiss to each of the dimples there, and then down over the curve of his ass. Jim can’t resist gently taking some of the skin between his teeth, and when Bones doesn’t stir, Jim bites harder.

There’s something about the thought of Bones waking up, covered in bruises, that gets Jim’s pulse spiking. Jim knows that come tomorrow, Bones will trace all the marks Jim’s left, frowning at his reflection, and make a disparaging comment about Jim being a _possessive bastard_ or _goddamn vampire_ or whatever else. But Jim never misses the way Bones subconsciously licks his lips as he traces bruises, mesmerised as they fade from blue to purple to yellow. Or the way he’ll press them throughout the day where they lie hidden beneath his uniform, as if he wants to relive the sensation. So Jim sinks his teeth into the soft skin again and again, until red marks begin to form on the surface.

From there, it’s easy to spread Bones open and lick over his hole, getting him nice and wet before pressing two fingers in. Bones’s body is relaxed and pliant, and he accepts Jim’s fingers easily—and god if that doesn’t make Jim’s cock even harder. Jim can toy with Bones all he likes, can eat him out for hours. Can bend him over and fuck him hard, can use his body however he pleases. And it’s not even the power that does it for Jim; although that is a part of it. No, it’s the fact that Bones trusts him with this. Bones with his prickly exterior, his carefully-guarded heart, trusts Jim enough to make himself vulnerable to him.

Jim’s hypnotised, watching his fingers glide in and out of Bones’s body, slick with spit. Jim angles them deeper, searching out Bones’s prostate more out of habit than a desire to provoke a response, when—

“Huh,” Jim breathes. Because yeah, Bones is _definitely_ responding to that. At first, his movements were subtle enough to be imperceptible, but now that Jim’s looking for it, he can see Bones is grinding against the mattress with tiny movements of his hips. Jim would bet all of his contraband liquor that Bones already hard, his dick pressed between his body and the mattress. Even in sleep, his body is seeking friction, desperate for release as Jim zeroes in on his prostate. Bones’s face is as relaxed as ever, but there’s a discernible hitch in his breathing that speaks volumes about how much this is affecting him, and Jim suddenly decides he needs to see for himself.

“Alright,” Jim says to the silent room. “Let’s get you turned over.”

Bones’s limbs are heavy with sleep, his body a dead weight as Jim struggles to manoeuvre him. Finally, he gets Bones sprawled out on his back, and Jim’s suspicions are confirmed.

“Jesus,” Jim whispers. Bones looks like a dream, toned muscle over long limbs, sexy in a way that never fails to take Jim’s breath away. But what really draws Jim’s gaze is Bones’s cock, rock-hard and flushed where it’s lying against his stomach, a drop of precome already beading at the tip. Bones sleeps on, his breathing a little shallower than when they’d started, but is otherwise non-responsive.

It shouldn’t be surprising, really. Jim wakes with morning wood more often than not, and has woken to find himself grinding against Bones more than once. Jim knows there’s a very simple biological explanation for this. But even as he wraps a hand around Bones’s cock, he’s in awe of the fact that Bones can continue sleeping while _this_ particular part of his body is very much awake.

Jim sneaks a glance at Bones’s face. His eyes are still closed, but his lips are parted, and there’s colour high on his cheeks, just like when they usually fuck. For a moment, it seems as though nothing is out of the ordinary, that Bones is actually awake, his eyes simply fallen shut in a moment of pleasure. But when Jim takes his cock into his mouth, Bones doesn’t react beyond the slightest hitch in his breathing, and that’s anything _but_ ordinary.

Jim swallows Bones down easily, the motion familiar and practised. Jim hollows his cheeks, drawing off slowly and taking his time with it, then repeats the motion again and again. It doesn’t matter that Bones isn’t awake to appreciate this. Jim loves giving head enough for the both of them, and it’s worth it when he tastes more precome on his tongue, further proof that despite the drugs in his system, Bones still responds to his touch as if he were awake.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying this as much as I am,” Jim murmurs after he finally draws off. And Jim _is_ enjoying it. Perhaps a little too much. Because although it feels like they’ve only just started, Jim’s thoughts are almost exclusively occupied by how badly he wants to be inside Bones. Bones had opened up for Jim’s fingers so beautifully, his body accepting them as if he were made for this. And now, seeing Bones sprawled out on the bed, all loose-limbed and pliant, has Jim wondering if he’ll take his cock just as well.

So he folds Bones’s leg up against his chest, exposing his hole. Bones bends easily, and that sends a frisson of heat through Jim as he’s reminded that Bones is completely helpless.

“Fuck,” Jim breathes, taking in the sight of Bones spread open for him. He spits into his palm and gives himself a few quick strokes, hastily lining himself up. It’s tempting to just slam in, to use Bones’s body just how he—how they _both_ want him to. But Bones is incredible like this, perfectly still, perfectly pliant, and Jim wants to remember this moment in all of its perfection. So he holds steady with the tip of his cock pressed against Bones’s hole and drops a kiss to Bones’s parted lips, sharing a breath with him before slowly sinking into him.

“God,” Jim moans, pressing in inch by inch. It’s even better than he could have imagined. Jim has fucked Bones countless times, each of them as incredible as the last, but this? This is beyond belief. Bones is so soft, his body accepting Jim easily, providing little resistance as Jim presses all the way in.

“Fuck,” Jim says again once he’s fully sheathed, because really, _fuck._ “Bones,” Jim whispers, kissing his cheek, his throat anywhere within reach, “you feel amazing.” Bones of course, doesn’t respond, but that’s never stopped Jim from running his mouth before. “Wish you could see yourself like this,” he murmurs, resting his forehead against Bones’s.

Now that Jim is inside Bones, he can barely hold back, and the only thought that’s going through his head is, _I don’t have to_. As much as Jim loves this slow, tender sex, he knows that Bones loves being taken hard. More than once, Jim has caught Bones’s small, satisfied smile, waking up sore and sticky after a night of rough sex, and Jim is nothing if not a considerate lover. So he draws out slowly, his eyes intent on Bones’s face until only the tip is nestled inside his body, then slams in again.

Bones makes a small sound when Jim fucks into him, somewhere between a groan and a sigh. It makes Jim’s dick twitch where it’s buried inside Bones’s body. Jim swears it’s not his ego that’s compelling him to elicit a response from Bones despite the fact that he’s medically sedated. Really, the noises Bones makes are just _that_ hot. So he presses Bones’s other leg against his chest until Bones is folded in two, and angles his thrusts to graze his prostate on every pass.

Bones groans outright, a guttural sound from deep in his throat, and Jim can’t hold back any longer. He drives his body into Bones’s with brutal snaps of his hips, gripping his legs so tightly, there’s sure to be marks there tomorrow. Jim is punching the air out of Bones with every thrust, the entire bed jostling with his movements, and Jim knows that at this pace, he’s not going to last long.

Bones’s erection hasn’t flagged one bit, and is making obscene sounds as it slaps against his own stomach with every thrust. It’s tacky with spit and precome when Jim finally gets a hand around him, and Jim jerks him roughly, quickly falling out of rhythm with his own thrusts. Bones’s breathing is coming quick now, a small furrow appearing between his brows even as his eyes remain shut, and Jim wants to bring him off so badly, wants him to wake tomorrow covered with the evidence of everything Jim did to him.

In the end, it happens sooner than Jim expected. Bones shudders when he comes, his breath stuttering as he paints his own stomach with come. Jim slows his thrusts to a grind, milking Bones through his orgasm until he’s utterly spent, his dick lying heavy on his own stomach. Jim watches him for a long minute, tuned into his breathing, until it eventually slows again into the steady, rhythmic breath of sleep.

After that, Jim decides there’s nothing else for it. Jim’s been hard for what feels like an age. Arousal has been pooling in his gut since he received Bones’s comm hours ago, and when he starts fucking Bones again, he doesn’t stop for anything. It feels like a frantic race to the finish line, chasing his own orgasm with the sort of desperate freneticism he hasn’t felt in a long time. Jim’s own breathing has become laboured, his muscles aching ache with the effort of fucking Bones, and when he finally feels the pleasure reach its peak, he gives himself over to it entirely.

Jim’s orgasm hits him hard and fast, shocking a moan out of him. He fucks Bones through it, his hips stuttering as he falls out of rhythm, then buries himself as completely, determined to come inside him as deeply as possible. Jim stays like that as the pleasure gradually abates, snug inside Bones’s lax body. Jim presses gentle kisses to Bones’s lips, his cheeks, his eyelids, the sudden tenderness a striking contrast to the brutal fucking.

Jim’s reluctant to pull out, wishing he could sleep like this, nestled inside Bones’s body. When he does, Bones’s hole looks puffy and well-used, a thin trickle of come leaking out of him, and Jim can’t resist fucking him with his fingers, pushing the come back inside. Jim’s already thinking about Bones waking up tomorrow and finding himself slick with Jim’s come, and there’s a possessive part of Jim revels in that. That same part of him is already planning to wake up well before Alpha shift, when Bones is still drowsy and disoriented from the sedative, and sinking into him again, pressing into his come-slick hole, and feeling Bones tighten around him as he gradually wakes.

But for now, Jim is exhausted. Content and satiated, but exhausted nonetheless. So he slowly withdraws his fingers, not even bothering to clean Bones up, and rolls onto his side. “Love you,” Jim murmurs, pressing one final kiss to Bones’s lips.

Then he says, “Lights off,” and plunges the room into darkness.


End file.
